Un meurtre dans les montagnes russes
by Leuny
Summary: An Outside Looking In Production. Kaitô Kid reçoit une note mysterieuse pendant un de ses cambriolages. Où est-ce qu'elle l'emmene?


**Un meurtre dans les montagnes russes**

**Disclaimer:** Ni Détéctive Conan, ni Magic Kaito n'appartiennent à moi ! Tout est à Gosho Aoyama ! Rien que mon propre idée et cette traduction ne m'appartient !

**AN :** Ceci n'est qu'une traduction de ma propre fanfiction qui est rédigée en anglais, originalement. Même si c'est près de l'original, je ne peux pas vous garantir que tout est exactement comme dans mon autre œuvre de fanfiction !

_14:12 et un pro ?_

_Jouer des coudes le 13 janvier._

_L'information sera dans le 5-heures-voyage des détectives par les ténèbres._

Il n'y avait pas de signature. Ses yeux retournèrent pour rester sur la petite pièce de papier qui était sur la seule table dans la chambre sécrète pour la cinquième fois dès qu'il arriva à la maison. Il fut en train de cambrioler un joyau quand il trouva la note attachée à sa cape. Il fut un mystère comment elle fut rattachée là. Ni Tantei-san, ni Tantei-kun n'était présent, il n'était qu'un cambriolage normal et banal, rien de spécial. La note fut la seule curiosité qu'il pût ramasser pendant sa performance là – elle n'avait définitivement pas été là avant que le cambriolage n'eut commencé, mais c'était possible qu'un policier l'avait rattachée sur sa cape quand il y avait une des confusions fréquentes pendant la chasse. Il était facile de penser à cela comme explication possible quand il réfléchit sur leur quantité pendant toute la soirée.

Il n'avait même pas su qu'il y avait un message sur sa cape immédiatement seulement quand il a pausé brièvement dans une petite niche à mi-chemin de deux statues grandes (il fut chassé d'un côté du musée où il a commis le crime à l'autre, avec des petites pauses dans des niches cachées entretemps) il l'a remarquée. La personne qui l'avait attachée sur sa cape pourrait encore être là, dans le musée, il a pensé, mais il y a de la chance qu'il ne lui trouvait pas. Sa route finale dévia un peu plus que laquelle qu'il avait décidé avant le cambriolage, il contrôla des voitures de la police des fenêtres et des toits penchés du musée, mais il n'y avait personne qui s'en était allé (au moins de la mesure où il la pût découvrir) et par walkie-talkie aucun des officiers n'annonça qu'il y avait personne qui n'entra le musée non plus. (Sauf lui, naturellement)

Cela ne lui aidait pas du tout, de toute façon. Il ne lui donnait aucune idée pour qui était cette personne qui lui a donné ce message. Mais il n'avait pas été raisonnable de chercher plus – celui qui lui avait rattaché cette note devait être un policier (ou, au moins, quelqu'un qui s'était déguisé comme un policier) et s'il pouvait entrer sans être remarqué, il avait pu s'en aller, aussi. S'il pouvait, il avait contrôlé tous les policiers qui étaient présent pendant cette soirée pour attraper quelqu'un, mais seul, ce n'était pas faisable. Il y avait trop de policiers là pour le cambriolage et la chance qu'il ait vraiment capturé le coupable était presque zéro.

Et il n'avait vu que des policiers cette soirée, aussi, et par conséquent quelqu'un d'autre ne pouvait pas être le coupable. Ce fait-ci, en tout cas, souleva la question sur l'influence de Snake et ses subordonnés dans la police. Il n'empêche que Snake était la seule personne qui pouvait faire une telle chose que rattacher une note sur sa cape pendant un de ses cambriolages, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un développement préoccupant qu'il devrait avoir prévu depuis longtemps. Il fut encore plus choquant quand il obtenait des épreuves pour celui-ci dans la forme de la note énervante attachée sur sa cape avec de la bande adhésive. Naturellement, c'était un miracle qu'elle n'avait pas tombé sur la terre entretemps.

Il soupira dans une façon déprimée. Cela lui n'aidait pas de trouver des variantes comment la police est-ce qu'elle était infiltrée par Snake ou non. Cela lui n'aidait pas à trouver où pour l'amour du ciel le rendez-vous allait se passer ou comment il devait trouver l'information. C'était quel voyage, exactement, dont la note parlait ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire dans ce contexte de « jouer des coudes » ? Un voyage par les ténèbres, un voyage par les ténèbres. Un tunnel, peut-être ? Qu'on traverse par voiture ? Il y avait des millions de tunnels à Tokyo! La tête de Kaito retourna vers la note à nouveau. Un 5-heures-voyage des détectives ? Et un traversant par les ténèbres, en plus ? Il lui manqua quelque chose de plus pour déchiffrer le code, le jeune cambrioleur en était sur ! Il y en avait de plus dans cette note-là. Il y devrait en avoir plus !

14 :12 était facile, il pensa. C'était un conteste. S'il n'avait pas été apparent qui était le seul destinataire possible quand la note fut rattachée sur sa cape, non, on avait dû l'adresser directement à l'intérieure du message, aussi. 1412, est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu penser à autre chose de plus… cool, comme « À l'insaisissable Kid » ou « À Kid, Cat Burglar » ou quelque chose comme ça ? Mais il n'y en avait pas de signature, non plus. Fatigué, il ferma ses yeux. C'était le cas parce qu'il savait déjà qui était le coupable le plus probable. Naturellement. Personne d'autre ne jamais lui donnerait des messages si rudimentaires. Il n'était pas du tout comparable à ses propres énigmes ou même à ceux de Tantei-san s'il jamais pensa à rédiger une, lui. Et lui, il la trouverait, la réponse au mystère. Ayant trouvé de nouvel courage, il orienta ses yeux de nouveau sur la note avec un regard déterminé et puissant. Kaitô Kid ne perdrait, jamais.

**AN:** Avez-vous besoin de plus de renseignements ?

Je suis désolée s'il y a trop de fautes de grammaire ! Je suis en train d'apprendre la langue en ce moment-ci, donc je serais très, très heureuse s'il y avait quelqu'un qui était d'accord de lire et corriger mes œuvres !


End file.
